


一个故事

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Relationships: England/Female South Italy (Hetalia), England/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	一个故事

一个故事

*第三人称视角

玛利亚曾经也是个美丽动人的姑娘，即便她出生在夹杂着羊膻味的晚风中，湿漉漉的头发还粘着几根干草。但无法否认，她长大后愈发成熟的风韵身姿与妩媚脸庞都是具有侵略性的诱惑。

玛利亚像一朵生长中的娇艳欲滴的鲜花。她同万千少女一样，在风华正茂时喜欢白日做梦，最好什么脏活都不干。当初她还是个爱好幻想的女孩，总是做些美丽的梦想与愿望：

她认为自己是朵高贵的玫瑰，应该在雕刻花纹的铁栏杆后享受主人静心的呵护；她认为自己是贵妇最可爱、调皮的小女儿，生活在华丽的庄园中对着晚宴来宾里一位英俊的小伙子柔柔地笑着；她认为自己是活泼诱人的公主，王子应该与她相遇，相识，相爱，最后再在阳光明媚的一天来将她迎娶走。

玛利亚很爱对自己身边的女孩分享她美丽的妄想。那些女孩如今都成了踏实肯干的人的妻子，听话懂事的孩子的母亲。所以她们比玛利亚都要现实，于是在听完绮丽的白日梦后，她们就会说：“可你现在就是一名农民的懒女儿。整日游手好闲，连陪嫁的嫁妆都没有。怎么可能会有体面人突然出现在乡间小道，把你带走呢？”

玛利亚哑然。于是她不再跟她们说话，她觉得那群可怜的女人是井底之蛙。她转而找到了另一个听众。乡村里一个没落家族的长女——查瑞拉·瓦尔加斯——认为这个曾经的小姐可以理解她对奢侈舒适生活的追求。

玛利亚管她叫“恰拉”，因为“查瑞拉这个名字实在是太蠢了。我都有点同情你了”。于是就趁着她们关系还好时，经常缠着恰拉不放，逼她听自己的美妙幻想。

时间蕴藏在每一片凋零的花瓣上。不知不觉便所剩无几。女孩成为了姑娘，她们好奇、紧张又激动的迎接了青春期的洗礼。玛利亚与恰拉也是一样的，如今她们两个已经成为了村中最美丽的两位姑娘。

漂亮的女人总是聪明又傲慢的，而聪明使她们多留了一个心眼去互相刺探对方的丑陋缺陷。于是，玛利亚很不满意“两位姑娘”的说法，尽管她认为恰拉是唯一能跟她走到一块的女人。她会暗暗将懒惰的自己与为了养活父母与下边的弟弟妹妹而早早开始做女工的恰拉对比。她会嫌弃恰拉的身材，纤细的腰肢和骨感手臂，明明吃的很少但身材发育却比她还要曼妙。她会讨厌恰拉不重视自己的容貌，那些在乡村罕见的保养品总是第一个拿给妹妹用。不懂得女人的黄金时代是眨眼而过的。

无疑，玛利亚是个爱钻牛角尖的漂亮姑娘。这不是什么好事情，因为往往像这样子的姑娘都是十分善妒又愚蠢的，她们总是因攀比不重要的小事而从半山腰上摔下来。但我们仍可庆幸，恰拉并没有变成这一可怕的女人。她

从小到大都是善良、可爱的 且对待乞丐与小动物不会捏着鼻子快步离开而是上前关心对方的。

当村里陆陆续续有姑娘出嫁后，玛利亚和恰拉就成了全村人关注的重点。两个年轻漂亮的姑娘对村中的青年来说是最纯洁的魅魔，总是有群跟屁虫跟在两位姑娘翘嫩的臀部后边，他们听着玛利亚挑逗似的娇嗔，闻着爱干净的恰拉身上那股淡淡的，苹果味的清香。

有不少人都上门求婚，玛利亚看不上穷乡僻壤的小伙子，所以没有人会去她那碰钉子。而恰拉呢，她有个在城里工作的哥哥，是个挑剔且绝对难说话的男人，他叫罗维诺，跟恰拉是双胞胎。罗维诺也看不上村中的文盲小子，他教弟弟妹妹写字读书就是为了让他们有更加美好与选择权的未来。

于是，在一日的清晨。恰拉收到一封信，里边有张船票。信上，罗维诺说他安排好了一切手续，他为恰拉争取到出国的机会。去往英国的伦敦，即便不是去留学读书，但他也希望恰拉能在那找到更好的有文学修养的丈夫，而不是当下，清一色的酒鬼农夫。

时间在星期三的下午四点。仅有一天时间。恰拉没有对任何人提起这件事，她心意已决而且妹妹也支持她。于是，在出发的当天清晨，恰拉就收拾好自己的东西坐着马车去了城中的码头。

罗维诺给她付了一个星期的船舱票钱。于是恰拉第一次坐到了柔软的椅子。而就在她还在打量这个摇摇晃晃的有股霉味的新卧室时。有人送来了一个巨大的恶臭包裹。不知道里边装着什么，但是当恰拉要靠近时，就听突然一声巨响。

零零碎碎的稻草干和一个粗布麻衣的女人便从包裹里摔了出来，一股鱼腥的臭味散发开来，玛利亚整个人臭得就像掉进了臭水沟里一样，狼狈极了。

玛利亚站了起来，晃晃悠悠，她的面色很难看，虚弱的身子站在只点了盏昏暗煤油灯的船舱里极容易摔倒……恰拉赶紧去扶她，却听那个十分爱美，即便买不起香料也要用野花来装扮自己的女人如今却因嫉妒与羡慕而面部狰狞。玛利亚恶狠狠地低语几句，“你别想逃！”随后便不顾颜面的，猛然弯下腰，对着恰拉卧室干净的地板，来势汹汹地呕吐起来。

她不惜钻进装满鲱鱼的木箱，忍受半日臭气熏天的折磨，就是为了追上恰拉，再把她狠狠地摔在地上……她怎么可能会让她一个人，听从她那个有权有势的哥哥的安排，去伦敦尽享荣华富贵呢？

妒忌使玛利亚不择手段，她与恰拉一同，抛弃故土去往了只属于上流社会的伦敦。

美梦总是易碎的，香皂的泡沫只因为偷来了一点阳光便绚丽多彩。

罗维诺给恰拉找了份工作，他没承诺过那将是舒适的，但比起恰拉在故乡做的粗活，在伦敦有名的绅士——柯克兰先生的庄园里负责主人的卧室打扫与图书室已经算是很体面的一份工作了，而且这份工作很容易让恰拉受到关注，因为这两个地方是柯克兰先生在工作交际归来后必选其一要去往的房间。

而玛利亚呢？她则被分到了下等的工作。厨房的整理清洁都被她包了，但是关于庄园一日三次的菜单，她却无法干涉。

玛利亚的卧室是跟另外一个女工挤在一起的，那是个年迈的妇人，大家都叫她菲利普奶奶。女士在这里已经待了十几年了，她干着庄园里最轻松的活儿却拿着比玛利亚还多的工资。但这并没有让奶奶倚老卖老，反而使得她像位热于助人的姥姥一样和蔼。

第一天工作结束，恰拉哼着乡间轻快的小调，脸上挂着友善的浅浅的微笑跟菲利普奶奶打了招呼，回到了自己的房间。而玛利亚呢？她第一次干粗活，累得筋疲力竭，早就倒在床上睡着了。

菲利普奶奶开门，漆黑的房间里睡了只猪，鼾声如雷。

庄园的主人，亚瑟·柯克兰先生在社会上有高的地位。他忠于女王，担任着英国政府最出名的一位翻译外交官。因此有不少官员、政客都想讨好他再让他欠下一笔人情债，而伦敦所有的社会名媛，也想跟他发生关系又或是一见钟情。那些年轻美丽的姑娘谁也不愿把这样优秀、英俊的绅士让给自己的姐妹。她们自私自利，在柯克兰举办的宴会上勾心斗角，就只为了跟对方搭上一句话或者是留下一个好印象。

玛利亚冷眼旁观那些蠢女人前仆后继地去亲吻亚瑟·柯克兰的皮鞋尖头，随后又燃气嫉妒的野火，恨不得把每天都能与柯克兰先生见上一面，聊几句天，如今还能一起留在图书室里度过一整个下午的恰拉。

玛利亚端着盘子，她最近火气很大，因为她也同那些各怀鬼胎的淑女们一样，对自己老爷的那张英俊面孔一见钟情。但，他们的老爷是个自视清高并且冷性的绅士，于是，即便玛利亚想方设法，用尽各种各样的手段都无法引来柯克兰惊艳的眼神与关注。因此，在一次偶然路过图书室时听到里边传来两道声线明显不同但交织在一块时就变得清脆悦耳的笑声时，她当场就僵住了。她不可能分不清那两个笑声是谁的，于是，不敢置信的玛利亚就愚蠢地闯入了图书室，正好赶在亚瑟开口要给恰拉讲读下一个笑话的前头，十分粗鲁无礼地打断了他们。

玛利亚一直都是个没脑子的女人，这点菲利普太太曾多次跟亚瑟反应过。她不喜欢那个懒散、自大、粗鄙的乡下女孩，甚至说非常讨厌。但亚瑟怎么也没想到自己如同鬼灵精一样机敏的仆人里居然会有如此愚钝的佣人。他蹙起浓眉，想呵斥对方贸然闯入，但一想恰拉曾经用手指温柔地抚平了那些褶皱并柔声告诉他自己不喜欢他的这幅表情时，亚瑟脸上的阴翳就消散了点，但他的绿眼睛里仍有冰冷的蓝色怒火。

玛利亚没有第一时间认错，她宁可自己患上眼疾什么都看不见。

恰拉身着一身素朴的佣人工作服，然粗糙的做工没法遮掩住她那曼妙的身材，一寸寸勾勒着布料底下宛若羊脂白玉般的细腻肌肤。因为以前总是吃得半饱，恰拉看上去多少有点面黄肌瘦，但是看看如今的她吧。一张美丽的脸上是一双绿宝石般璀璨的杏眸，小巧可人的鼻和嫣红的嘴唇衬着面容更加可爱、迷人。高高挽起的发髻露出了她天鹅般优美的雪白脖颈，恰拉捧着亚瑟最喜欢的那套茶具中的雏菊花纹的茶杯，她挺直了腰板，胸口柔软的凝脂如雪峰，但亚瑟没有多心地去看它们一眼。 

这两个人就规规矩矩地坐着，优雅的一举一动间带着若有若无的亲昵。玛利亚不免有些口干舌燥，嫉妒如野火，让她恨不得冲上去，撕碎那个在亚瑟面前矫揉造作的女人的面孔，然后自己取而代之。她剧烈起伏着胸口，说，“菲利普太太正在找你呢，瓦尔加斯小姐。”说完，她就走了。背后传来那对本就没有这样做却还是被她擅自理解成背着她偷情的男女之间不舍的道别：

“真可惜。留着下次再讲吧，柯克……咳。我是说，亚瑟。就当给我个惊喜。”

“那你可一定要来。今天你的花茶都没喝几口呢，是不喜欢吗……”

玛利亚为恰拉觉得羞耻，她不应该不顾及身份，用自己傲人的身材去勾引道貌岸然的老爷！同时，她也为亚瑟觉得羞愧，他居然看见了恰拉那个笨手笨脚的丫头还觉得她美丽迷人，风趣幽默！这叫她无法忍受，也不住反胃。她再也不想听见这样越了界的调情，如果换作是她那该多美妙啊！于是她快步跑回她该带着的厨房，一路上对别人都恶语相向。如果不是大家都习惯了，肯定又是一次口角上升肢体的冲突。有时候，佣人们都会聚在一起，他们当中有被玛利亚歧视的耳朵聋的厉害的园丁和断了一条腿但一点都不被玛利亚同情甚至是嫌恶的老看门人。这是定期举办的批斗会，所有佣人都聚在恰拉的房间里，但会议中却没有她，也没有玛利亚。

没有恰拉是因为大家觉得她有一副热心肠，思想纯洁，心地善良又踏实能干，没有什么缺点可以挑剔也不愿她被真正的佣人给同化。而至于玛利亚，大家一提到她都会排斥的用鼻子哼气，所以也没有邀请她的必要。

“真不知道她又发什么神经！为什么柯克兰先生到现在都不辞退她！这个好吃懒做的婆娘。”每日批斗会召开时的开幕语。紧接着就是七嘴八舌的议论。

“你们听到她下午在那说的胡话了吗？！她居然在那说恰拉心思不纯洁，拜托她看看自己吧。当着老爷的面，把汤汁撒自己的胸脯上，蹩脚又下流！”

“呵，她可是最后一个知道的。也难怪一直抢恰拉的风头。她是农村来的，而恰拉，可是大小姐出身，不过后来家族破产她为了养活弟弟妹妹才来这里工作。可怜的孩子…”

“这点还配得上老爷。而且我喜欢那姑娘，她很喜欢笑，可爱开朗，不像玛利亚，板着脸。晦气！要是恰拉来当女主人，我没什么意见。”

众人云说纷纷，直到门外传来一阵轻快愉悦的脚步声。批斗会才宣布结束。恰拉通红着一张害羞的脸，抱着一捧刚摘的玫瑰花，止不住嘴角甜蜜的微笑。她一进门，就打了招呼，然后把玫瑰花分给了众人：

“亚瑟刚在后花园摘得，月光下它们很漂亮。他就剪下来了，噢，放心吧克劳奇先生（园丁的姓氏，说话音量稍稍增大了）他说会额外付你工钱。因为你种出了这么好看、高贵的玫瑰！……嗯，放在水里可以多活几天。很好闻，花香一点都不浓。”

听她这欢喜的语气，足以想象到年轻情侣之间一场浪漫美妙的约会。有些小一点的佣人会缠着恰拉问，“姐姐，你们在后花园干了什么呀？”这时，恰拉调皮地对她们说，“是专属秘密，不能分享！”然后意犹未尽地摩挲着自己玫瑰花瓣般柔软的下唇，大家便不言而喻了。

只有玛利亚不肯接受这个亚瑟和恰拉在交往的事实。她对恰拉可以游手好闲但还是坚持做事的虚伪做作感到瞧不起和厌恶。有时候，她会冷嘲热讽，“你居然还在工作？我以为已经开始为自己的婚后生活开始规划如何才能过得更加奢侈。”

为此，恰拉总是小心翼翼的，害怕踩到这条母喷火龙的尾巴：“不……我还有家人在意大利。你见过爱丽丝和费里西安诺……对吧？”

“我还以为你会在枕头边跟他说几句。然后把他们都接过来，让他养着呢！拖家带口，利益都算好了？”玛利亚说话语气尖酸、刻薄。恰拉被羞辱了，不明所以让她倍感委屈，“你这话，是什么……”“什么？不重要了！反正你付出了自己的身体也拥有一切，又何必在乎别人怎么说！”

她刻意重重关上门，结束了不愉快的对话。恰拉噙着泪花，鼻音有点重，冲玛利亚离开的背影大声喊道，“我什么都没有做！如果你觉得我的钱是肮脏的，那你就自己赚钱寄回去！别叫你的酒鬼父亲再写信给我了……”

这一次不愉快的矛盾让恰拉一直退让维护的友谊支离破碎。玛利亚想甩脸色给恰拉看，但意识到对方正在庄园的三楼，窝在自己一直以来的目标的怀里小声哭泣便为自己如今的地位感到恼怒。

隔了两个星期的夜晚，玛利亚很晚才结束工作，因为今天举办了一场亚瑟专门为了将恰拉介绍给伦敦上流社会的宴会，于是她便有一堆洗刷不完的盘子。

十点的钟声敲响。玛利亚拖着疲倦的身子走在回往卧室的路上。靠近专门接待容纳客人的大厅时有阵阵悦耳的华尔兹舞曲伴奏传出来，玛利亚疑心，她轻手轻脚来到那暴露上流社会玩乐方式的门缝，趴在那瞧着。宴会的女主角被人抱在怀里，顺着男舞者的脚步进行下一步的动作。鱼尾裙的褶皱在她腿下绽放，优雅地旋转着，像层层的鲜艳花瓣。

他们注视着彼此，微笑着。亚瑟说这是克服恐惧的第一步，凝视你深爱的人并不被对方眼中热切的爱给吓跑。那只手掌慢慢的下滑，抚摸到危险的尾椎位置，轻轻顺着股缝探入。亚瑟扶着恰拉的腰肢，把她靠在大理石楼梯的扶手上。有点失神的女舞者一把捉住男舞者继续向下的手，玛利亚在门口紧张地等待着他们的下一步动作，她的心剧烈地疼痛着，但她不敢大声的喘息，生怕破坏了当下，属于他们的暧昧。

随后，她看见他们低声交谈几句，似乎是伴侣之间才能开的玩笑。随后就见绅士毫不犹豫地低下头，含住了女士那柔软的樱唇。那双手，不再受白手套的束缚。蛮横地扯下恰拉礼服的两边，圆润的肩膀被暖橘色的灯光照耀，空气贪婪地亲吻着她每一寸暴露的肌肤，雪白丰满的胸脯挺立起来就如绅士蠢蠢欲动的裤子。玛利亚知道亚瑟是口干舌燥，无法继续坚持下去了。恰拉被抱了起来，她受宠若惊，开心的尖叫了一小声，然后抱着，抚摸着亚瑟柔软的金发。安心享受一点红莓被对方含在口中的酥麻和温暖。

他们的身影消失在楼梯的尽头，可是玛利亚却迟迟不肯离去。她浑身都在发抖，因为她最后输给了自己最好的朋友。她气愤，恼怒，想要破口大骂却都无济于事。她哀怨自己的一事无成，最后撇了一眼那个她从没上去过的楼梯尽头，迈开灌了铅般沉重的腿。

独自一人离去。

不久后，玛利亚就辞退了自己的工作。庄园里喜上加喜，每个人都抑制着自己不要太激动而欢呼起来。玛利亚害怕着恰拉会斤斤计较她的几句恶言恶语而向她依附的男人吹耳边风。她无法容忍那个曾经的灰姑娘如今趾高气昂的来羞辱她，便趁着对方还没有行动前，自己先下手一步。

不过，实际上玛利亚的担心完全是不必要的。因为如果恰拉是一个死心眼并且热衷报复的恶毒心肠的女人。那么亚瑟一定会发现并且立即断绝他们之间的交往。那样她又回到了什么都不是的地步。因此，如今玛利亚落荒而逃的结局不过是她自己杞人忧天的多疑罢了。

当她灰溜溜拎着皮箱离开时，谁也没来看望她。玛利亚为这样的冷漠感到嘲讽，她和恰拉曾经是多少男人梦寐以求的姑娘，尽管那都是些粗鲁的农民。结果，看看现在。她们俩彻底闹翻了，恰拉更胜一筹，于是离开庄园的人便是玛利亚。

她该何去何从，无人知晓。只是当玛利亚一人坐在马车上，迷惘着打开沉甸甸的皮箱时，一串昂贵的珍珠项链掉了出来。玛利亚不敢置信地看着这笔飞来的横财，于是赶紧去看了看她的皮箱。不出意外的，里边装满了曾经亚瑟送给恰拉但后者根本不喜欢的贵重首饰。

这得值多少英镑啊！玛利亚痴痴地想着。她看见了珠宝上的一张字条，上边写着潦草、匆忙的字。是恰拉的帮助。她知道一个女人独自在伦敦生存下去的困难。

玛利亚静静地凝视了一会儿那张纸条，然后面无表情地撕成随便，扔到了马车外，如小只的米白色蝴蝶，被风接走了。

后来吗？姑娘最终是要嫁人，寻找归宿的。玛利亚曾经在伦敦出名一时，因为她整日戴着那串亚瑟费了好大力气寻来想讨恰拉欢心却被她厌恶破费的昂贵、奢华的意大利做工的钻石项链。但是后来她就不知去向了。恰拉也有很长一段时间没有见过她，亚瑟对她说不用担心。在伦敦，社会只是掀起一片小浪花，就有难以估算的人被现实打击了生活，无法再坚持下去而选择自杀。

像他们这类拥有地位的人，不是富有经验的求生者，就是麻利冷漠的杀人老手。

恰拉最后一次见到玛利亚，是在亚瑟为自己举办的最后一个晚宴上。这时候他们已经结了婚，闪耀的戒指在各自的无名指上，寓意着厮守到老的美好誓言。大家对这对新人无疑都是赞赏的，没有人知道恰拉曾经是亚瑟的女仆。因为罗维诺在意大利那边的事业有了不同凡响的成功，恰拉怎么也不会料到自己哥哥居然在罗马政府工作！

有不少人还想借着新婚的新鲜来让亚瑟喝酒，这时候恰拉已经不能为亚瑟挡酒了，因为她肚子里有了一个无比脆弱的小生命，亚瑟很喜欢有事没事来抱着她，揉揉自己妻子的肚子。他为此感到为人父母的新奇与幸福。

宴会请了很多人，亚瑟要应付他们需要花很长时间。于是他扶着恰拉来到一旁坐着，告诉她太累了的话可以叫女佣送她回房间。恰拉点点头，两个人的嘴唇轻轻吮吸了彼此一口就分开了。

这时，不知从哪走来一个衣衫略微寒酸的妇人。当大厅里聚满了披着丝巾，华美的披肩的好闻的夫人们时，你就会发现一个平庸的女人在这里将会是多么尴尬、突兀、诡异。恰拉定眼瞧了好一会儿，才认出那个曾经美丽如今平凡到她眨眼便可忘却的女人，正是玛利亚！

她有些不敢置信的微张着嘴，看上去呆呆的样子。玛利亚走到她面前，一身朴素的衣裙尽力打扮的漂亮美观，但穷人骨头里的寒碱是无法掩饰的。玛利亚看着现在的恰拉，她手上那枚戒指是最新款式，比起自己手上连黄金都没添加过的铜戒指，在她眼中格外的刺眼，令人生厌。

“你胖了。”玛利亚开口，不带感情的评价到。确实，恰拉的脸颊有点肉乎乎的，她的胸部也更加丰满，因为女性怀孕乳房会慢慢开始堆积奶水。不过能让恰拉变胖的大半功臣还数那个身为人群中心的绅士。亚瑟总想把她喂胖点，如今他确实做到了。

“你也瘦了，瘦了好多，我都认不出你了！”恰拉也回敬着。玛利亚听闻面色又难看了几分。她盯着恰拉的肚子，心想着如果没有这个把柄恰拉不过是底层的女佣。如果她没和柯克兰上床…如果是自己……

不能确定现在的玛利亚是否还念着她根本没受到过关注的暗恋感情，但她无疑还是老样子，越发妒忌，狠毒地盯着恰拉的肚子。后者有些不舒服地捂住了自己的肚子，金黄色的手镯雕刻着精美、复杂的花纹。这是恰拉身上戴着为数不多的饰品之一，玛利亚把对方从头扫到尾，发现恰拉仅仅是耳朵上别着一对绿孔雀图案的耳环，都比她全身的饰品加起来还要昂贵。

她仍旧输了，从以前到现在，一直都是如此。不论美貌，身材，家庭还是丈夫（玛利亚的丈夫在教育局做抄写工作）。或许，她们之间从未有过任何的攀比，因为从出生，富家小姐与乡村女孩就没有对比的必要。

玛利亚厌恶地哼了一声，她最后，深深地看了恰拉一眼。怨恨，哀求和背叛。复杂的感情交织着让她的眼睛如一滩深水。她转头，心高气傲的走了，即便她根本没有任何的资本，一路上还是惹怒到了许多女人。

她不想输得太难看，于是那便是恰拉最后一次见到高傲的玛利亚。

这故事接近尾声，如果我们换一个角度就会发现这其实是个浪漫的爱情故事，而玛利亚不过是自私的女人。当然，她在文章里一向如此。

孩子诞生了，意大利的女郎为英国的绅士生下了漂亮的儿子。孩子有着橄榄绿的眼睛，像他母亲一样的温柔，而孩子的眉宇则跟父亲一样是锋利、粗浓的剑眉。这个孩子的到来使得这对夫妻手忙脚乱，恰拉很宠孩子，等到宝宝断奶后，她经常跟菲利普太太坐在午后的花园里，在冬天来临前织着毛衣。

随着小少爷的长大，庄园里的老爷的要求也越来越严厉。亚瑟无疑是疼爱自己的孩子的，但他不愿溺爱独子，认为孩子要意识到自己的担当。于是他揽过藏在被褶里赤裸的妻子的腰肢，让对方趴在自己胸口上，听他有力的心跳 跟她提起自己关于教育方面的意见……

如今，少爷十二岁了。他的父母仍然年轻，恰拉被迫保养着自己的面容，皱纹找不到一点破绽。少爷懂事，跟着父亲开始了学习。有一日他在外边玩耍，回家时将一串珍贵的钻石项链交给了恰拉。

恰拉顿时便顿住了，她问儿子这是哪来的。儿子回答，“一个衣衫褴褛的老太太，她要我把这个交给你，还说让你不要去找她。”儿子歪着毛茸茸的脑袋又想了想，补上一句，“她说她从未感激过你。”

恰拉紧紧攥着这串项链，就像当初玛利亚犹豫着要不要当掉它一样。因为自己一直以来对奢华的追求，导致玛利亚的丈夫最终破产。他们离了婚，玛利亚又无依无靠，更可悲的是他的丈夫将所有债都推给了她，这加速了她的衰老。

恰拉无法想象玛利亚如今过着什么样的生活。亚瑟伸手将啜泣的妻子带入怀里。他听着恰拉的呻吟，无奈地说：

“可怜的人。”

这是亚瑟第一次，也是最后一次注意到玛利亚。


End file.
